1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a percutaneous catheterization system, and, in particular, relates to a catheterization system which securely anchors to a patient the interconnection between an indwelling catheter and a fluid supply tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical treatment of patients commonly involves the use of percutaneously inserted catheters to direct fluids directly into the bloodstream, a specific organ or an internal location of the patient. For instance, intra arteriosus catheters are commonly used to direct fluids and/or medication directly into the bloodstream of the patient. Epidural catheters are commonly used to direct anesthesia into an epidural space to anesthetize a specific location of the patient.
The fluid (e.g., parenteral liquid, medication or anesthesia) typically drains from a container positioned above the patient. The fluid flows through tubing and into an indwelling catheter. The catheter and fluid are commonly removably attached by a conventional luer-type connector, such as the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,937.
In common practice, a health care provider, such as, for example, a nurse or doctor, uses adhesive or surgical tape to maintain the catheter in place on the skin of the patient. The connection between the tubing and the catheter is likewise maintained by use of tape. The nurse may also form a safety loop in the tubing so that any tension applied to the tubing does not directly pass to the catheter cannula, but rather is absorbed by the slack of the safety loop. The nurse typically loosely tapes the loop to the skin of the patient. This entire taping procedure takes several minutes of the valuable time of the health care provider.
The catheterization process often requires frequent disconnection between the catheter and the fluid supply tube. For instance, intravenous catheterization is frequently maintained for several days, depending upon the condition of the patient. The catheter tubing is generally replaced every 24 to 48 hours in order to maintain the sterility of the fluid and the free-flow of the fluid through the tubing. A nurse must thus frequently change the tubing and retape the connection. Moreover, the tape, which secures the catheter to the skin of the patient, often covers the cannula insertion point. The nurse must remove the tape to inspect the insertion point for inflammation or infection, and must then repeat the above-described taping procedure.
A great deal of valuable time is thus used in applying significant amounts of surgical tape to indwelling catheters. The frequent application and removal of surgical tape also commonly results in the excoriation of the skin of the patient in the area of the insertion.
A number of catheterization systems have recently been developed which improve the stabilization of the catheter system and obviate the need for frequent application and removal of surgical tape. One such system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,273 to Applicant, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The '273 patent discloses an adaptor which interconnects the catheter with a fluid supply tubing. The adaptor snaps into a base attached to the patient's skin by an adhesive pad. Specifically, a nurse presses the adaptor between upstanding legs of the base. Detents on the adaptor legs slide into corresponding annular grooves in the adaptor body to hold the adaptor to the base.
Although the base holds the adaptor securely in place, a nurse may have difficulty positioning and aligning the annular grooves of the adaptor with the detents on the base. Exigent circumstances may further exacerbate the difficulties associated with properly positioning the adaptor onto the base. Some nurses and other health care providers may also have trouble determining how to engage the catheter adaptor with the base.